


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Business AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: Sean McLaughlin could only think of one place to find solace: California. From every ad and TV show he'd seen it was sunny and full of a plethora of people, not to mention it was a long distance away from Ireland and all his troubles.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

 Wasn't California supposed to be warm and sunny? Sean huffed. A droplet of rain came down and splattered directly into his eye. It felt like he hadn't even left Ireland. He dropped his bag onto the nearest bench and unzipped it, searching for the light hoodie he had _luckily_ thought to pack. This was his second day in Los Angeles and it had been raining since he had arrived. He sighed, throwing the maroon colored sweater around his shoulders and zipping it up. He pulled his hood up to cover his green locks from the cold water.  
  
 Throwing his bag over his shoulder once again, he turned the corner and headed down the sidewalk. In the back of his mind he wondered where he was gonna sleep again tonight. He had no money for a hotel or even a motel, as all of his money had gone to the plane ticket. His phone battery had died sometime last night, and he had no friends in America. Last night he had tried to sleep in various different places, including a park bench, but was woken up by officers or Rangers and told he couldn't sleep there on several different occasions. He found a narrow alleyway and knelt down against the wall, placing his bag in his lap. Life was royally fucking him in the ass at the moment.  
  
 "Hey," came a male voice from the sidewalk. It was a deep voice; Sean assumed it was yet another officer telling him he was loitering. He sighed, getting back to his feet and turning in the direction of the speaker.  
  
 "Sorry, I just needed to stop and think for a second." He muttered, glancing up. But the man in front of him wasn't in an authoritative uniform of any type. He was wearing a business suit and carrying a coffee in one hand and an umbrella in the other, yet instead of the peeved expression Sean was expecting, the man looked concerned.  
  
 "Are you alright?" He asked, his Asian eyes crinkled in the corners in scrutiny.  
  
 "Uh, yeah. Fine." The Irishman lied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want to admit the truth to this guy, who was obviously doing well for himself. Not to mention he was attractive.  
  
 "Are you sure you'received fine? I thinking its raining a little too hard to voluntarily be sitting on the street."  
  
 "Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go." He mumbled.  
  
 "Shit. Well you're welcome to stay at my place until the rain stops, at least." The businessman offered. Sean was at a loss for words.  
  
 "But...you don't even know me."  
  
 "So? I know what happens to the human body when it's subjected to the cold for too long. You don't deserve to get sick."  
  
 "I guess I'm in no condition to say no." Sean could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.  
  
 "Good. I live just around the corner." The other man smiled. The green haired man followed him down the sidewalk a few feet and around the corner. After they passed the first building he stopped in front of a tall and, obviously, expensive apartment building. Sean could feel a ball of anxiety begin to form in his chest.  
  
 As they stepped into the foyer, the Irishman tried not to gape. The building had a beautiful color scheme of beige, white and gray. In the center of the foyer hung a large chandelier with silver rings that formed a sphere around it. How much could it possibley cost to live here? He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a light chuckle from a few feet away. The other man stood at the second door down the hall, holding his keys inside the lock and grinning at Sean.  
  
 "You coming?" He asked. Sean blushed, giggling and nodding.  
  
 However, the second he stopped inside of the apartment he regretted it. He instantly felt out of place. The apartment had a contemporary design. The living room was large and spacious, with light wood flooring, a gray wrap-around couch, a big white rug and a long, square white coffee table. On the wall in front of it, hung a 60" flat screen tv. On the left side of the room, the wall was lined with a white bookshelf and a white cabinet. Everything seemed so pristine, Sean didn't want to touch anything.  
  
"Oh. I'm Mark, by the way." The businessman chuckled, turning to shake the Irishman's hand.  
  
"Uh, I'm Jack." Sean offered a polite smile. He had no reason to give this guy his real name, he was a complete stranger. He had left his real life behind in another country anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter. Just wanted to get the idea written down. 
> 
> ....wish a hot, rich guy would take me home...


End file.
